


Old Broly versus New Broly: The Legendary Encounter (In Progress)

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: A soon to be created comparison story of the cruel original Broly (1993) and the new kind  Broly from Dragon Ball Super (2019). The world heats up...literally when the two counterparts end up mysteriously meeting.





	Old Broly versus New Broly: The Legendary Encounter (In Progress)

Wrathful Warrior...or Broken Boy?

Old Broly: Age 737 (Birth and escape from Planet Vegeta)

 

New Broly: Age 732 (Birth and escape from Planet Vegeta; control by Paragus)

 

Old Broly: Age 767 (Control by Paragus and battle with Kakarott)

New Broly: Age 780 (Planet Vampa and control by Paragus)

 

Old Broly: Age 774 (Broly: second coming return)

Bio-Broly: Age 774 (A failed clone leads to a successful second sample)

 

New Broly: Age 780 (The Frieza Force and internal conflict)

New Broly: Age 780 (Final battle and new friends)

Old Broly and New Broly: Age 770 (A Legendary Encounter)


End file.
